smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve's Asylum for the Mentally Alternatives
Eve's Asylum for the Mentally Alternatives is the fifth and final place on Craftworld the heroes and Alliance travel to, where thier mission is to pick up Eve, Dr. Herbert Higginbotham and the people of the Asylum Jungle Japes ﻿Zoom in on Huge Spaceship, which cvrashes into a few trees, later Eve welcomes the heroes, she tells them that the Negativitron has infected Dr. Herbert Higginbotham, Avalon claims 'He must be liberated', so they travel around the Asylum to Herbert, but unfortunatly, the Negativitron has dispatched some Meanies in the area, making it harder to get to him, so the heroes must try to save everybody in the Asylum before the Meanies get to them, Avalon and some others protect Huge Spaceship. As Eve takes them around the Asylum, they encounter several Meanies and some patients, some are wounded, the heroes do a lot of traveling and saving patients until they are surronded by a group of Meanies, so Eve tells Meta Knight to take the patients to Huge Spaceship so he flies over the Meanies and flees with the patients, they are chased by some Meanies, as the heroes do battle withthe Meanies, cannon balls are shot from the sky, killing a few Meanies, the cannon balls appear to be from Bowser's Airship, the episode ends after this Return of the Koopa Army As the Koopa Fleet arrive, Sonic kicks a Meanie away, making them able to escape, the Meanies pursue them a few Koopas drop down and also pursue them, the Meanies stop, they realise that the Koopas are also after them so they fight, both teams being defeated, Bowser, angry with this, dispatches hundreds of Koopas, but he notices tons and tons of Meanies coming their way, after a short war between Koopas and Meanies, Bowser calls out to the Koopas to make thier way to Huge Spaceship, but the Meanies give chase, as the heroes get aboard Huge Spaceship, the patients, Avalon, Kirby, Spyro, Cream, Victoria and Larry, who trips over, shortly behind, get on board, but the Koopa and Meanie forces have surrounded Huge Spaceship, some get on board as the hatch closes, but Sonic and Meta Knight rid them from the hatch, unnoticing one Koopa is still on board, then Huge Spaceship lifts off, the Koopa informs Bowser that he is on Huge Spaceship, the episode then ends Battle of Huge Spaceship As Meta Knight checks the hatch for anyone who wasn't thrown off he sees the Koopa, grabs him and takes him to the control room, where he shows him to the others and is thrown out of an open window, later Bowser and his fleet bombard Huge Spaceship which turns around and takes out five airships, Bowser curses them, Stuffwell asks 'How about an attack on Bowser', Mario, Kirby Meta Knight and Sonic agree later being shot out via a pod, they get into a fight with Basilisx whom gets defeated by being thrown off board, he land on another ship, the four make thier way to Bowser's control room, where Eggman is steering, Sonic takes him out, then the four gang onto Bowser, who calls for his Koopalings, they engage them into a fight, the Koopaling are defeated, then Mario and Bowser fight, Mario claiming victory, they return to Huge Spaceship, Bowser calls his fleet off, Huge Spaceship flies into space, it lands on the Comet Observatory, where Rosalina and Peach greet the Alliance members, the episode ends here Trivia *Junge Japes is named after a Donkey Kong Country level *Eve and Herbert are seen together in the same place, the rest of the Alliance are seen in thier own area *The Masked Man from Mother 3 makes a cameo in Return of the Koopa Army, he is clearly seen on a poster in Bowser's Airship *Static makes another cameo in Jungle Japes and Herbert's Daze, he appears to be in the Asylum, and later boarding Huge Spaceship﻿ *Herbert's infection is actually a boss from LBP2 *The rainforest background is actually from the lastest remake of SMB2, from Subcon *The Comet Observatory makes it's second appearance Category:Scrapped